


Sunrise

by clarityhiding



Series: Fic or Treat Drabbles [11]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarityhiding/pseuds/clarityhiding
Summary: Early morning reflections.
Series: Fic or Treat Drabbles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930792
Kudos: 19





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked "duke thomas + the quiet of the morning when nobody else is awake"

Duke's favorite time at the manor is six in the morning, after all the nightlife has gone to bed. He makes cocoa with powdered mix he buys himself, clumpy and bland and just like his mom used to make.

Mug in hand, he goes out on the veranda and watches the sun slowly peek its way above the waves. The view isn't one he ever had a chance to see before Bruce, and sometimes he thinks he wouldn't trade it for anything.

Well, he thinks as he drinks his cheap cocoa and savors the artificial flatness of it. _Almost_ anything.

**Author's Note:**

> [I have a tumblr!](http://themandylion.tumblr.com/) Come visit if you want ridiculous AU headcanons, rants about the English language (and/or educational publishing), history fangirling, adorable baby bats, and veeeeery occasional fanart. Also, because I am an actual human being with opinions of my own, sometimes I post or reblog things that reflect those opinions. If you can't handle the idea of someone existing in the universe and possessing opinions which differ from your own, you should not click that link.


End file.
